


If Your Wings Were Broken

by Justme_iguess



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Dancing, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_iguess/pseuds/Justme_iguess
Summary: He kind of loves it. The way Juno tries not to look in his eyes right now, and how he doesn't want it to be obvious. How he hugs himself in his embarrassment.OrIn which Juno can dance.





	If Your Wings Were Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was drunk when I was writing this and then I looker back at it this morning and I was like yoooooo this could be a great story. So I rewrote it and here we are.

Juno sways his hips in rhythm with the music. His arms outstretch past his body to the sound of the music. It feels like a guilty pleasure, honestly. Its something he feels would ruin his reputation if he were ever seen this way by clients.

 

Juno doesn't want to brag or anything, but he's actually good at dancing. Maybe its how often he's been to bars or sultry clubs. Or maybe its how, in his line of work, he uses his body a lot, so he's more aware of it. Footwork, movement, pacing.

 

Of course, only people he's met at those clubs and such would be able to know. He doesn't look like the kind of lady who can dance. He doesn't mind that, either.

 

He hums to the song, and lets his chest breathe.

 

He's alone in his apartment, dancing to music. Nureyev won't be home for a few more days, so why not? Right now, he feels _good._ As though things may finally be looking up. Maybe its the hazy amount of liquor in his veins, or the smooth case he finished that morning. Whatever, he feels nice when he's like this.

 

-

 

Nureyev steps silently through the hallway, ready to surprise Juno at the best moment. He isn't supposed to be home for another few days, but he knows Juno will be so excited to see him. He can hear music coming from the kitchen, and he doesn't remember Juno ever listening to music by himself. For himself.

 

Then he peeks around the corner, and his breath catches. Nureyev is practically melting inside by seeing this. Juno Steel is so beautiful, and so sexy as he swivels his hips to the music. There doesn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to it, just his feet fluttering across the floor, and his body twisting in ways that makes heat coil inside of Peter.

 

He would never expect this from someone like Juno. This man is crass and mouthy. He is depressed and angry. Filled to the brim with sass, he is a lot of things.

 

But Nureyev never expected _this._ Its almost subtle. As though its nothing to even be proud of.

 

Maybe its a bit strange, but Peter actually can't dance anything like that. He knows enough for fancy social gatherings and such, but never anything just for fun. The thought, Juno Steel knowing how to do something fun that Peter Nureyev can't. The dame never does cease to surprise him.

 

He isn't certain on what he's supposed to do now. He _wants_ to walk up behind Juno and trail his fingers from his abdomen to his chest to his- he cuts off the thought.

 

But he's afraid he'll scare the poor thing. If he speaks, then Juno will almost certainly stop dancing. Maybe that's just something he will have to deal with, because he can't _stand_ another second standing just out of his eyesight.

 

The thought kills him. He looks so good right now. Not just exquisitely attractive, either (although he would never deny that. Especially while his shirt is riding up to show a sliver of _skin that he just wants to run his teeth across-)_ , but he also looks so happy. Or maybe content? Yes he looks content. He looks strangely serene, which is a hard concept to grasp, against his usual grumpiness.

 

Peter can't just stand here watching him, so with some hesitation, he steps to where Juno can see him, with a grin on his face.

 

Juno automatically jumps reflexively when he sees him. "Nureyev?! But I thought-"

 

"Thought I was coming back in Friday? I did as well." he steps closer and closer. "Unfortunately I couldn't stand to be away from you for another second." sometimes Nureyev forgets how much taller he is than Juno. He towers over him so the detective has to direct his flustered face up towards him, and its-

 

Well, he kind of loves it. The way Juno tries not to look in his eyes right now, and how he doesn't want it to be obvious. How he hugs himself in his embarrassment.

 

"You uh, you surprised me."

 

Peter lets his fingers push through Juno's hair. "I think you surprised _me,_ love."

 

Juno's face looks red even with his dark skin tone. "Yeah whatever, Nureyev. Laugh it up. But its not like-"

 

He raises Juno's face to see him. "I'm not laughing." Nureyev shows Juno all the honesty he can, which is uncommon for him. And yet slowly, he becomes more acquainted with it the more time he spends with this impossible detective. "You looked gorgeous. Love, you are so" So many things he wants to say. How can he be expected to choose just one. "Beautiful." he says, before leaning down for a kiss. "Lovely." in between their lips. "So pretty. Just amazing." he pulls away.

 

Juno looks utterly confused, but also quite suspicious. "You-okay. You think I'm uh.... All that stuff you said?"

 

"Indeed I do. I hardly even wanted to come out of my hiding place. Not when you were dancing like that."

 

He laughs softly, and his negative energy slowly dissipates. The detective stands on his toes, with a smirk on his face. "Guess you could call it a welcome back present."

 

He backs Juno into a wall, and lets his breath ghost of his neck. "And if you'll allow, I'd like to give you mine."

 

Peter Nureyev can make this lady dance just for him, and _in so many ways._


End file.
